


【Cap Diamant】Chap.9 One,two,three Peter, Paul and Mary

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 无剧情所以字数稍微少一点





	【Cap Diamant】Chap.9 One,two,three Peter, Paul and Mary

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情所以字数稍微少一点

【意大利 帕尔马】

黄仁俊一直到李帝努来看罗渽民才知道他已经来意大利有快一个月了。

见了鬼了，这人是开窍了怎么的，一个月没来找自己。

黄仁俊看着他那张笑眯眯的脸转念又啐了一口，呸，老蝙蝠，谁管他来不来，不来最好。

罗渽民从医院出来之后住到董思成在帕尔马的别墅修养，最近生意不忙也不怎么上课的黄仁俊偶尔也过来住一两天，顺带也跟着照顾着一点偶尔伤口痛的罗渽民。

罗渽民伤口是不是真的痛黄仁俊不知道，但他耍流氓是真的耍。

黄仁俊常常进了罗渽民卧室就被逮着跑不出去，罗渽民有一搭没一搭地吻他，知道他不忙就伸手这儿摸索两下那儿摸索两下，等黄仁俊舒服了就慢慢把他往床上推，最后免不了又来一炮。

黄仁俊自然是不排斥打炮的，伺候的舒服了怎么样都行，但李帝努来了这事儿就没那么简单了。

罗渽民想宣誓主权，但黄仁俊根本就不是他的。

李帝努不声不响，来了也只是住下，没有单独找黄仁俊，也没有特地黏着罗渽民。

反正不太正常。

在金道英的安排下每个人都是有行程表的，黄仁俊近日无事可做，最终忍无可忍一脚踹进李帝努房间，在他还不紧不慢擦枪的时候一屁股坐在房间书桌前的扶手椅里。

“说吧，你什么情况。”

“嗯？”

黄仁俊从来不在气势上输，他向来自信这一点。

李帝努坐在床边看着他，黄仁俊没好气地抱着胳膊，看起来不好惹。

在李帝努眼里不过是小兔子吱吱叫罢了。

“我来意大利有任务，怎么了吗？”

“没问你这个，你怎么的，换了个人，连罗渽民都不亲近了？”

李帝努像是没懂他的意思，对着黄仁俊无辜地睁着眼睛，仿佛那个杀人不眨眼的疯狂狙击手不是他。

 

“你来就是为了问这个？”

“不然？”

李帝努放下枪支和黄仁俊对视，大概是第许多次做这样的努力，想从黄仁俊眼里看出什么来。

杀人手起刀落不眨眼的人对上做着从不见血的肮脏交易的人，也不知道到底谁赢。

黄仁俊是绝对看不透的。

如果要说谁更干净，那倒是难说——黄仁俊其实也没比李帝努好到哪去。

他对李帝努探究又单纯的眼神嗤笑，手指一下下敲在价值500万美金的昂贵桌面上，都是他谈价钱时惯用的动作。

他和李帝努与罗渽民就像在谈一场要价高昂的世界名画，但这两个人相比起生意场的那些玻璃钢珠们来说，好办得多。

眼神在片刻之间瞬息万变，李帝努的水流试图吞噬黄仁俊一望无际的荒漠，最终以失败宣告结束。

“我难道不能有一点儿私人时间？”

黄仁俊抱着胳膊转动僵硬的脖颈，最后好像主动放弃一样抬起肩膀上下一动：

“随你的便。”

好像这样并不是谈话的结束，李帝努从床角站起来，像被磁铁吸引一样一步步拉扯着靠近他，然后定格在他眼前。

“Well？”黄仁俊仰着头秉持着他的傲气，呈现给他一种防卫的姿态。

“既然你想，”李帝努温和地勾动嘴角，双手张开撑在黄仁俊两侧的椅子扶手上，整个人把他笼罩在自己的身体内侧，倾身提供了一个吻：“那就来吧。”

没有人刻意挑明现在到底要做什么，鉴于他们是“互惠互利”的关系，所必须的行为活动就变得单一直白。

他们做爱。

黄仁俊被李帝努推倒在床上的时候发出了几声不满的哼哼，但很快被粘腻的亲吻掩盖掉，李帝努把吻痕烙在他的皮肤上，转瞬又被他强硬地掰着下巴吻上嘴唇，呼吸吞到对方的嘴里，交缠的舌尖把酥麻的快感直接传递到下身。

干瘪的空气在逐渐膨胀松软，像发酵的面包一样让人沉醉在芳香分子里深呼吸。

润滑的工具就在床头，黄仁俊瞥到拉开的抽屉里摆放整齐的黑金色塑封和那些各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐，忍不住伸手掐他的后颈，把绷紧的神经和肌肉都揉散。

“强迫症，huh？”

李帝努并不认真接话，用牙齿撕扯橡胶制品的外壳，然后单手抽开了腰带。

“哇哦，这可是个技能。”

黄仁俊的调侃没被放在心上，李帝努仍然保留着那种性爱不开始就缄口不言的信条，在一切没有进入正轨的时候安静得像夏季风拂过的夜海，胸腔里只有潮湿的起伏。

给自己上套和扒光黄仁俊可以同时进行，当两个人同时发出叹息和痛呼的时候李帝努终于懒散地开口。

他的嗓音同罗渽民一样低沉，更多的是沉郁的野性，没有罗渽民那般善于甜言蜜语。

“所以呢，不请自来只是为了挨操？”

“你可真带劲，不用开都适应得很好，娜娜没少操你吧。”

“是昨晚吗？还是凌晨？”

黄仁俊因为他的碎嘴伸手想锤在他肩上，却因为一次猛烈地顶撞变成软绵绵的轻拍，还伴随着快感逼迫出的喘息，全部飘散在空气里，最后变成无意义地轻喊。

“噢…fuck……你，你他妈……轻点……”

李帝努更多的选择置若罔闻，把无法消耗殆尽的力气转化为绵长沉溺的吻，直到黄仁俊扭头避开他大口大口地贪婪氧气，身下却冲撞地仿佛这是世界上最后一次性交。

屈服于性爱的黄仁俊与发情的雌兽无异，甚至更加迷恋那海啸般吞噬理智的快感。

他几乎没怎么花费力气就翻身骑跨在李帝努身上，一半得益于李帝努的顺从，一半由着他对性爱的进一步要求。

李帝努的手指用一种抚摸青花瓷瓶颈一般温润的姿态夹托着黄仁俊的脖子，侧头将吻落在他的锁骨上，一下一下重复着让吮吸同步他的呻吟，亲密的接触掩盖掉他们僵持不下的半吊子关系。

他们纠缠到一起，这让单纯的炮友在此时更多了屈指可数的一点动情的意味。

黄仁俊绵软的舌尖卷着李帝努的下唇吸吮舔舐，在他掐紧自己的腰往上猛地扎进去时抻直了脖子吟哦，像被静脉注射一般由微小的刺激传递到全身，引得四肢过度筋挛一般导致疲软战栗。

罗渽民就在这个时候堂而皇之地推门而入。

黄仁俊把胳膊懒散地架在李帝努的肩上，两个人占用了床铺的一小部分，在宽敞的空间里肆意散发迷乱气味的时候，同时停下来扭头去看门口的不速之客。

李帝努隐忍的僵硬充分传达到了黄仁俊的身体里，但他却只是更加无骨地赖在李帝努身上，像依附于他的脆弱花朵，连绽放的模样都那般娇纵蛮横。

“What？”

黄仁俊从牙缝里挤出来一个词，罗渽民握着门把冷眼相看，而李帝努则下意识地把头扭到了另一侧。

他们的目光在视觉上撞出一个不规则的三角，中间被逾限的空气灼灼燃烧。

“我猜测能在这里找到你，果然。”

罗渽民转身的时候合上了门，让卧室再次变成闭塞的空间。

黄仁俊支撑着李帝努的肩膀从他身上起来，他能够清晰的感受到硬挺的柱身在自己的挤压下发出的暧昧声响。

李帝努有些哽住，但黄仁俊仿佛丝毫没有羞耻的感受，比起他的一阵热感从肩胛骨蔓延到脖颈和耳朵，黄仁俊甚至连脸颊都仍然保持着阴鹜的苍白。

“想加入吗？”黄仁俊坐在了被面上，罗渽民能看清他的全部身体，像一卷缓缓展开的鹅黄色丝绒，最后半平躺着，用胳膊支住自己。

“We have conditions—”

男孩的尾音轻佻地上扬，而李帝努转过身侧对着黄仁俊，撑在柔软的床边。高昂的性器让他耳朵发红，但他仍然死死地盯住罗渽民。

这不是他第一次在罗渽民面前展现自己的赤身裸体，也不是第一次这样让人感到羞耻的情绪占据大脑的勃起。

他总是渴望罗渽民的身体的，从少年时期刚刚开始的时候就一直如此。无限的贪恋和渴望又或者隐秘的让人心脏都忍不住一同酸痛的喜爱，就算所有冲动的莽撞的足以在每一次狙击中让他无法扣动扳机的情感再怎样被他的理智杀死，最终还是在这一个瞬间以最蓬勃的生命力窜出了他覆盖心脏的死灰。

罗渽民是玫瑰的灰烬，泯灭的，但是仍然让李帝努无比心驰神往的。

黄仁俊独掌大局，他是那个被尊贵地捧上铁王座的权力胜者，所以他来掷骰。

“你们，”

李帝努转过头用晦暗冷血的眼睛凝视黄仁俊，看到他来回摇晃的手指：

“做给我看。”

罗渽民像木讷呆板的人偶，李帝努第一次见识到他这样的神情，在已经冷却下来的空气里他一言不发，但最后走向了李帝努。

黄仁俊仿佛喜爱玩味与疯狂的小国王，在对深爱他的子民进行最恶毒的惩戒和鞭责。

罗渽民听他的，李帝努不需要思考地意识到。

无条件。

他呆坐着直到罗渽民轻轻环上他的脖子，手指在他的发尾后方交缠，穿着牛仔裤的笔直的大腿蹭上他的性器。

“就这一次。”

他听到罗渽民虚弱地说。

深爱的人的嘴唇递送到眼前时李帝努没有任何原因犹豫，他坚定又任性地回应过去，自诩吻技不错，手指爬上罗渽民的腰，让他更加贴向自己。

此时黄仁俊在顾虑之外，李帝努幻想过无数次梦到过无数次的躯体在自己身前轻轻战栗，他几乎感觉到性刺激在一阵阵冲击自己的感官。

他肖想的一切成为现实。

罗渽民不仅仅只是在轻轻地战栗，他完全是在发抖。

黄仁俊钻到了被子里，好整以暇地观赏这场主动与被动的游戏，他能感觉到罗渽民身上散发出的不愿与痛苦，他的眼睛里写着退舍，被李帝努漫长真挚的湿吻淹没。

李帝努的深情是黄仁俊从没见过的，他猜最初李帝努所谓想要放弃的宣言都被他自己打破，因为一旦罗渽民露出一点点关注和妥协，他就立刻卸下防备迎接无论任何样貌的孩童时期暗暗的恋人。

罗渽民被李帝努掀翻在床上，手指挑拨他崭新衬衫上紧扣生涩的圆钮，一点点让衣物剥离躯体，李帝努仍然重复又温柔地亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，丝毫不在意他自暴自弃的顺从。

罗渽民并不是没有做过下面的那一个，但那是别人，而不是自己一直视为挚友视为坚实后盾视为一切但非恋人的李帝努。

他对感情是敏锐的，能够意识到李帝努的爱恋来得有多凶猛，迂回又直接，也许他有多爱黄仁俊，李帝努就有多爱自己，他们能够形成一个坚不可摧的三角形。

但他完成不了三角形的最后一角，他的独占欲不允许黄仁俊对李帝努哪怕露出一点点示好，他坍缩的自私的心也不想任何一个同时爱着其他两个人。

这不公平。

李帝努是饥饿的，他渴望罗渽民的喂食，他的嘴唇片刻不离地吸吮着罗渽民口腔中仅剩的一点迎合与享受，在僵直的交媾之外是没有办法承担的浓情蜜意。

罗渽民应该感到厌烦，恶心，或者任何可以称之为负面的情绪，但是他没有。

他能听见黄仁俊在自慰，看着他们两个人，喘息毫不遮掩。

但他也能看见李帝努漂亮的天工巧夺的脸，眼里沉醉的痴迷和浪漫，手指上每一丝神经都在述说的温柔。

至少一次机会是可以有的，他想，李帝努应得的。

在手指侵入自己的身体时罗渽民隐晦地回应，揉捏着李帝努的胳膊慢慢接受，试着不去看他眼里的欣喜，嘴角却忍不住扯动。

他本不应当享受此刻。

他知道李帝努的身体是多么让人忍不住想要虔诚膜拜的完美，从流水抚摸过的跟腱腿骨到堪称精美绝伦的腰线和脊背，再到打磨得如同大卫一般让人贪妄亵渎的颈侧和面庞。

他的身体，罗渽民凝望着成长伸展的身体，被上帝恩宠的身体。

罗渽民本该庆幸这具骨骼肌理毫无瑕疵地爱着自己，但他早就失去了这样的权利。

他舍弃李帝努的青睐的时候他就该得到永远无法重新拥有对方的惩罚。

李帝努进入他的时候罗渽民仍然是疲软的，他的大脑在经历快感，但他的自我纠结杀死了快感的传递。

天知道他有多无望地幻想过这个时刻，又有多无力地祈祷这一刻不要发生。

李帝努的入侵破坏了一个节点，一个本来罗渽民可以继续与他做互相信任的至亲的可能。

从此以后他会心软。

罗渽民无比清楚自己破碎的过往和从来都谵妄的情感，他绝对会心软。

坦然接受李帝努的第二次、第三次、第无数次。

最终罗渽民还是在李帝努温柔却同样强烈的侵犯之下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，被李帝努抚摸着腰背带入高潮，手指发白的掐住他的胳膊和肩膀，徐徐喘气之外痛苦地直视他满是期许的眼睛。

李帝努永远这样，在他面前永远像个讨要夸奖的小狗狗，爱情纯粹细腻而没了遮掩。

“做得好。”罗渽民抚摸李帝努的头发，人生中的第一次凑过去吻他，吻自己无助的残缺的被李帝努照亮的童年，吻自己自我毁灭的自卑心，吻自己无数次想要逃避的灼热感情。

他最终还是拥抱了撒旦，亲吻了十字路口的恶魔，撕碎了自己的灵魂，献祭给了李帝努的满腔爱意。

当罗渽民从情欲的泥潭里爬出来的时候，黄仁俊的娇喘才重新变得清晰，那种得意的飘乎的人类陷入原始需求的特殊呼吸声钻进他的耳朵里，从他的脑子里抽丝剥茧地展现他凌晨的昨天的前天的以及之前每一次的性爱，全部浮现出黄仁俊清冷漂亮的面孔，像一个惩戒的烙印，又像一个奶酪陷阱。

黄仁俊又何尝不是个捕鸟的圈套呢。

罗渽民是本不做停留的凤凰，黄仁俊却假扮了梧桐树，在他犹豫着落下的时候射杀了他逃走的可能。

他就是该死的拥有这种魅力。

从胸腔里涌上的无名怒火显然把罗渽民剩下的温和打包成球一脚踢飞，他从李帝努身上退开的时候紧接着的动作就是拉住黄仁俊的胳膊，在下一个瞬间欺身而上，寻找嘴唇的方向精准无比。

“呜，呜…罗渽——民……”

黄仁俊根本来不及惊呼出声，罗渽民就野蛮地掐住他的腰勾着他的脖子把他从被子的遮掩下拖了出来，像准备宰杀一只天鹅一般迅速干脆，然后微肿的嘴唇就攀上他的脸颊亲吻吮吸，逐渐往下时感受到李帝努靠近的热度，和强硬地占有黄仁俊嘴唇的行为。

他们像在进行一场角逐，李帝努亲吻黄仁俊花了更长的时间，像要让他窒息，手指一根根掐住他的咽喉，几乎暴露出杀手的本性。

黄仁俊的指点江山游戏结束之后便让他自己迅速落在下风，李帝努与罗渽民娴熟地凭借默契拆解对手，罗渽民闯进黄仁俊的身体几乎是一瞬间的事。

先前的扩张让后来者得益，黄仁俊抓住罗渽民的肩膀大口大口地呼吸，在他的顶撞之下哽咽着喷洒呼吸，此时苍白的脸上才渲染出婴儿一般的绯红暖色。

黄仁俊远比他们两人来的要瘦小，看起来脆弱的躯体很好的隐藏着淬毒的商业手段和敏锐的交易嗅觉。他永远都是被低估的那一个。

李帝努好像很快习惯了多出一个人参与性事，罗渽民把黄仁俊拖进性爱的牢笼时他加以辅助，平日抚摸枪管的手指从背后染湿黄仁俊的身体，啃噬着他的脊背和锁骨，在他难以承受地仰头时讨伐到绵长窒息的吻。

所有人都会爱这样的黄仁俊，在美妙的快感里柔软地屈服，像发情的小兽一样恬不知耻地索求，身体展现出得天独厚的美感。

他是无人能及的。

他还并未过分的大胆开放，带着亚洲人应有的原涩内敛，被捉弄到软肉时发出轻颤的吟哦，紧绷着脚尖和大腿沾湿布料，在性爱中乖张地展现自己，似乎想得到一些夸奖。

无辜的脸蛋和放浪形骸的身体在描述不同的艳丽故事。

罗渽民掐住他的腿根用近乎发泄的动作往深处顶弄，黄仁俊向后倾倒着呻吟，却也仅仅只是呻吟，他从来欠缺求饶的精神。

快要高潮时也许会说出几句不要的推拒，但享受快感的时段黄仁俊永远都只会发出悦虐的长吟和喘息，软软地靠在李帝努的胸口被他抚慰前端，整个人浸泡在舒适的环境中承受不断的刺激。

罗渽民的操弄欠缺了往日通常有的温和多情，但黄仁俊本身就不在乎这些，中断了和李帝努的吻之后又被罗渽民抓去凌迟，舌尖被对方含在嘴中逗弄，逼得他发出猫一样的声音，为了让他进入的更深而不由自主地下沉他的后腰，凹陷的腰窝立刻被李帝努逮住，随即就是濡濡的舔舐。

此时没有人善于言辞，也没有人想要打碎空气，所以性爱在沉默中高效地进行。

罗渽民在黄仁俊高潮还未退却的时候就蛮横地射进他的身体里，嘴里粗野地喘气，好像终于完成了自己的报复发泄，然后就任意李帝努占有黄仁俊的身体。

高潮的余韵之间黄仁俊毫无还手的力气，被李帝努侧过身子抱在怀里，修长的手指去抠挖他精液渗出的穴口，牙齿咬在耳垂上，逼得黄仁俊咬住嘴唇闷哼，秀气的眉毛都皱在一起，努力克制不要让快感绷断了理智。

发烫的皮肤让黄仁俊变得更加敏感，每一寸的抚摸都吸入身体里，转化成滚烫的空气再从体内出来，李帝努都被他的鼻息烫到微微瑟缩。

好像是被做的有些发懵，黄仁俊呜咽呢喃着好大好烫，在李帝努一步步重新推进的时候扭着腰逃避，却被他重重按在怀里欺侮，粗声粗气地质问他想跑哪儿去，然后抬着腰用力撞在他敏感的软肉上，逼出一声细弱不堪的哭喊，也不知道最终是屈服没有。

罗渽民摇摇晃晃地在旁边站起来，刚准备逃离床铺就遭到黄仁俊弱弱的阻拦，手指一点暧昧光影地勾在他小臂上，像个寻求母亲的婴孩一般迫切又引人怜爱。

黄仁俊清楚也善于利用他自己。

最终不得不在被李帝努压迫出的呻吟声中靠近去给黄仁俊一个湿吻，嗅着他身上因为流汗散发出的香水味，轮番纠缠着唇舌像真正情侣一般嬉闹，最后才讪讪退开，黄仁俊的手撑在他胸口，眼神几近飘忽。

李帝努紧接着的冲撞迫使黄仁俊转移注意力，罗渽民此时才得以脱身，从地上捡起裤子时忍不住看着床上渐入佳境的性爱，慢慢用眼睛描摹他人怀中的黄仁俊，像一个人正在偷偷采撷鳄鱼皮上生长的花。

既不可能，也不可能。

黄仁俊已经有些脱力，整个人没有骨头一样沉在李帝努怀里哽咽，眼眶发热好像泪水泛滥，实际上只不过是目光昏沉，瞳孔都涣散的扩大。

现在甚至不是夜晚，墙上的窗户让光线透进来发散，整个屋子都播撒着白日宣淫的味道，罗渽民敞着衣服靠在床边吁吁喘气，目光仍然黏在黄仁俊身上，却没有再加入他们的狂欢，任由李帝努对黄仁俊大刀阔斧地征讨，声音混乱又清晰，落在耳膜上鼓鼓地响动。

最后的收尾仓促草率，黄仁俊几乎昏厥，被李帝努射入身体里时哑着嗓子抽噎，腹部微微隆起，看起来脆弱不堪。李帝努松开他时跪坐在床上平复呼吸，阴茎还硬着，眼神和罗渽民撞上，烦躁地挪开去。

黄仁俊仰躺着的目光停留在罗渽民的脸上，手指慵懒地缠住床被的一角，在胸腔里震荡了一声，然后软软地唤：

“渽民...”

转头就昏睡过去，罗渽民的手离汗湿的指尖就一丁点距离，看着黄仁俊一起一伏的胸口片刻，最终还是握了上去，捏在手中来回摩挲。

温存的戏码就轮不到李帝努来做，所以选择了回避，抓起烟盒再拾起被踢到地毯上的宝贝枪支，李帝努套好了裤子带上门出去，临走前就提醒罗渽民把黄仁俊清理干净。

“顺便把床单扔了。”

罗渽民打理好出来的时候李帝努仍然在走廊上抽烟，董思成进了门怪异地瞥两人一眼就不做评价，径直走开了，留下他们分享一根烟头。

沉默延续了好一会儿，李帝努并不想寻找话题，罗渽民也不知从何谈起，最后只好替李帝努掐了还剩不到指节长的烟蒂，软着语调开口。

“我知道，黄仁俊不是最好的。”

“只是现在还没有比他更好的人活在我的世界里。”

“仅仅是这样而已。”

他像在为自己开开脱，理由听起来滑稽可笑，但李帝努没有笑。

手掌摊开拢住罗渽民的手背，李帝努盯着相互触碰的皮肤沉吟，然后把他手里的烟扔出窗外。

“对我而言，你就是最好的了。”

他听起来语气酸涩。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
